Bando Kelinci
by mytalicious
Summary: Midorima yang mencari lucky item-nya, bertemu dg perempuan yang berjanji akan memberikannya, namun Midorima harus melakukan sesuatu. Then, something happen? What's happen? Just check this out. [Midorima x Reader]


Pria bersurai hijau itu meneguk sup kacang merahnya. Maniknya yang serupa dengan rambutnya menatap televisi canggih di depannya dengan serius.

[ _Baiklah_ , _cancer lucky item para manusia yang berzodiak cancer adalah_... _bando kelinci_!]

Midorima hampir saja menyemburkan sarapan paginya. Pria itu menelan supnya bulat-bulat, kemudian mematikan televisi itu. "Dimana aku bisa menemukan bando kelinci di jam segini, nanodayo." dengus pria itu kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hijau lumutnya kesal, Midorima mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya, kemudian mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya itu.

Para manusia sudah kasak-kusuk. Setiap jalan sudah ramai dengan manusia dari berbagai profesi. Dari pegawai, ibu rumah tangga, pelajar, bahkan pengangguran. Midorima mendengus kesal, jemarinya yang diperban mulai bergetar, kebiasaan saat tak memegang _lucky item_.

" _Balon_! _Balon gratis_! _Sisa satu_ , _lho_."

Seorang gadis dengan seragam kelinci yang lucu, di kepalanya terdapat bando kelinci. Saat itu juga, manik hijau Midorima berbinar.

• • • •

[Name] menghela nafas lelah, acara promosi dari kebun binatang tempatnya bekerja benar-benar merepotkan. Ia harus membagikan banyak balon gratis yang di dalamnya terdapat brosur tentang kebun binatang tempatnya bekerja. "Hah, kalau gajiku tidak naik-naik juga, akan 'ku gigit orang itu sampai mati." dengus [Name] geram.

Gadis itu membuka tasnya, matanya memicing geram. Kemudian menghela nafas lelah. "Hah, aku lupa bawa a–"

"Ini."

[Name] menatap pria bersurai hijau dengan seragam bertuliskan _Shutoku_ itu dengan heran. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali. "Untukku?" tanya [Name] tak yakin.

"Tentu saja, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo." ujar Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat ekspresi moe gadis kelinci di hadapannya itu.

"Uhm, baiklah. Terima kasih, Nanodayo- _kun_." ujar [Name] yang sekarang tengah membungkuk hormat pada Midorima.

 _Nanodayo_ - _kun_!? Midorima mendengus kesal, perempatan muncul di keningnya. "Namaku bukan Nanodayo! Aku Midorima Shintarou, dasar bodoh, nanodayo." sembur pria itu.

"A-Apa!? Kau bilang aku bodoh, dasar kau _tsundere_ hijau!" [Name] menyambar ranselnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan _shooter_ andalan _Shutoku_ itu.

Midorima kalap melihat gadis incaran, eh, maksudnya gadis dengan bando incarannya sudah berlari. Maka, dengan segenap tenaga, demi _lucky_ _item_ tercinta, Midorima mengejarnya.

"T-Tunggu!" Sebenarnya tak perlu mengatakan tunggu, dalam sekejap saja Midorima sudah sampai di hadapan gadis itu. Pria itu memberikan botol air mineral di tangannya pada [Name]. "Untukmu, kau melupakannya, nanodayo." Midorima berkata dengan ragu.

"Uhh," [Name] menyambar botol mineral itu, kemudian meneguk isinya hingga kosong. "Dasar, jadi apa maumu?" ketus gadis itu.

"E-Etto! A-Anu, ke-pala, i...tu–!"

"Kau mau memenggal kepalaku!? Tidak, seseorang tol–mph!"

Midorima langsung membekap mulut mungil [Name] dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Pria itu melotot tajam pada [Name]. "Mana mungkin aku mau kepalamu, dasar bodoh, nanodayo!" geram Midorima.

"Phuaahh! Jadi, kau mau apa?!"

"Itu, bando.. kelinci, nanodayo!" sahut Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahahaha! Kau mau ini, lihat sekarang siapa yang bodoh!" seru [Name].

"Kau iblis, nanodayo."

[Name] tergelak kembali. "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" dengusnya meremehkan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, dan membayarnya dengan sewajarnya, nanodayo!" ujar Midorima cepat.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku!" seru [Name].

Midorima mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau mau apa, aku tidak mau tidur dengan–!"

 _Buagh_.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan kesepian! Dasar _tsundere_ sialan!" jerit [Name] kesal.

Midorima memegang bibirnya yang pecah. Ia meringis pelan. "Baiklah, katakan kau mau apa." ujarnya kesal.

"Ikut dulu ke rumahku." titah gadis itu.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar curiga, nanodayo."

 _Buagh_.

"Sialan kau, _tsundere_."

• • • •

Midorima menatap takjub rumah minimalis dengan sejuta tanaman di halamannya. Pria itu hampir saja menganga jika ia lupa dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu. Keadaan rumahnya benar-benar tenang dan damai. Setelah puas mengamati sekitar, matanya menatap datar gadis yang sedang membuka kunci rumahnya itu.

"Masuklah." [Name] memintanya untuk masuk. Gadis itu meletakkan ranselnya di sofa ruang televisi. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan ganti baju." titahnya.

Midorima mengangguk pelan. "Aku duduk bukan berarti aku mau, nanodayo." Ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau yang menyuruhku, nanodayo."

[Name] memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia memasuki kamarnya, kemudian mengganti seragam kelincinya dengan kaus oblong dan celana pendek. "Hey, kau kemari, lepaskan dulu almamatermu." ujarnya.

Dengan takut-takut Midorima melepaskannya, matanya menatap [Name] waspada. Pria itu bahkan tak mau mendekat dari [Name]. Midorima membuat jarak yang cukup jauh. Dan, itu cukup jauh untuk membuat [Name] tersinggung.

" _Bakamidorimaaa_! Kau pikir aku tante-tante mesum yang akan me _rape_ mu, hah!?" bentak [Name], ia menendang pinggang pria itu hingga ia tersungkur.

"Agh! Sakit, bodohh!"

"Aish!" [Name] melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sudah sana, masuk." Ia menunjuk pintu dengan tulisan gudang.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa di sana, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menepuk pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Bersihkan, peralatan bersih-bersihnya ada di dalam juga." titahnya.

Midorima kaget, ia menatap [Name] tak percaya. "Ini tak adil, hanya untuk bando itu, nanodayo." keluh pria itu.

[Name] mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun!" ujarnya tegas.

Midorima menggerutu, ia menggulung lengan kemejanya, kemudian memasuki ruangan tempat alat kebersihan di simpan.

Pada sisi lain, [Name] berlalu ke dapur. Ia membuat air jeruk peras, [Name] menuangkan perasan jeruk itu ke teko, kemudian meletakkan beberapa buah batu es ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, [Name] meletakkan piring dengan beberapa roti melon. Dengan nampan, [Name] membawa seteko besar air jeruk dan gelas kosong ke atas meja.

"Oi, _tsundere_ , kemari, istirahat dulu!" [Name] berseru. Gadis itu menepuk tangannya, ia hendak menyusul Midorima, namun sebuah kartu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Kartu itu merupakan kartu pelajar, menyembul dari saku almamater Midorima. Dengan santai, [Name] mengambilnya. "Uh, fotonya lucu, ehh, hari lahirnya, tujuh juli, hari ini?" [Name] menyeringai tipis, ia kembali memasukkan kartu itu ke saku Midorima.

[Name] mengambil nampannya, kemudian berbalik.

 _Bag_.

Kepalanya menabrak dada bidang Midorima. "Uhh, sakit _tsundere_." [Name] mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"U-Uhm, _gomennasai_." lirih Midorima.

 _Blush_.

Wajah [Name] menjadi merah sempurna. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Uhm, _d_ - _don_ ' _t mind_!" [Name] berlalu.

Midorima mengendikkan bahunya. Ia menuangkan air jeruk ke gelas dan meneguknya, kemudian mengambil satu roti melon. Seusainya, ia kembali ke gudang itu.

• • • •

[Name] menyeringai tipis, secetak kue berbentuk persegi sudah rapi dibalur dengan krim putih yang manis. Bolunya rasa moka, jadi sangat cocok. [Name] mengambil krim kocok berwarna hijau dan mulai menggambar... rumput laut.

" _Well_ , ditambah dengan tulisan, _Tsuntarou_." kikik [Name] senang.

• • • •

Midorima sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, ia berjalan ke ruang televisi. Kemudian mendapati [Name] sedang berdiri di sana dengan senyum lebar.

"Mi-do-ri-ma!" [Name] mengulurkan sehelai kain tebal berwarna hitam. "Pakai ini!" serunya.

Midorima beringsut mundur. "Tidak, nanodayo." jawabnya tegas.

"Uhh, tolong." [Name] memelas.

Midorima langsung ber _blushing_ ria. Ia mengambil kain itu dengan kasar. "Aku memakai ini bukan karena aku mau, tapi karena kau menyuruhku, nanodayo." ujarnya dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Iya, iya." [Name] mengangguk. "Ikat yang erat yaa!" ujar [Name] mengingatkan.

"Sudah, sekarang apa, nanodayo." ujarnya ketus.

[Name] tersenyum lebar. "Buka matamu!"

 _Ctak_.

Perempatan muncul di kening Midorima. "Dasar labil, nanodayo." hinanya.

"Sudah, cepatlah!" [Name] semakin senang ketika kain itu jatuh ke lantai.

"A-Apa-apaan ini, nanodayo!?" Midorima melotot, namun ia tetap mengambil kue yang ada di tangan [Name]. pipinya bersemu semakin pekat.

[Name] tersenyum manis. " _Otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ , Midorima- _kun_."

 _Blush_.

" _A_ - _Arigatou_."

Kali ini [Name] yang dibuat terpesona. Pria itu berterima kasih tanpa akhiran anehnya itu, dan itu benar-benar sukses membuat [Name] salah tingkah.

"U-Uhmm..." [Name] melepas bando kelinci di telinganya, ia memakaikannya di kepala Midorima.

Wajah Midorima menjadi merah sempurna. "O-Oi..."

"Ini hadiahmu," Tangan [Name] membelai surai hijau lumut Midorima, mengelus rahang tegas pria itu, kemudian mengusap lebam di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian mata mereka kembali bertemu, [Name] menarik dagu Midorima.

[Name] mencium sudut bibirnya, menjilatnya pelan.

Midorima terbelalak, tangan satunya ia pegang untuk memegang pinggang [Name], mengeratkan tubuh mereka, kemudian lidahnya mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

Pria itu mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan kecupan ringan. Seringai kecil muncul di wajah pria itu. "Kau menikmatinya?" kekeh Midorima nakal. Ia mengusap pinggang ramping [Name].

Dengan wajah yang merona, ia menggeleng. "T-Tidakh..." [Name] menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lihat siapa yang _tsundere_ sekarang." kekehnya.

• • • •

Midorima tengah duduk santai sambil memegang bando kelinci. Pria itu menatap datar papan tulis itu yang berisi catatan kemarin. "Takao, pinjam catatanmu, nanodayo." ujarnya datar.

"Hm, catatanku tidak lengkap." Takao yang baru datang, langsung melempar tasnya. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap Midorima. "Omong-omong, kenapa kemarin kau tak masuk, Shin- _can_?" tanya Takao penasaran.

"Aku menangkap kelinci, nanodayo." ungkap Midorima sambil menyeringai menatap bando kelincinya. _[Name] pasti bersin_ - _bersin sekarang_!

" _Ehhh_?" Takao memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

End.


End file.
